Aisureba Motto
by Shirai Mikami
Summary: INSPIRED FROM TRUE STORY!/Jadi apa saja syarat untuk menikah?/Ayah jahat! Memangnya aku barang apa? Begitu mudahnya kau memberiku pada orang seenaknya!/Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, tapi jangan coba menggangguku apalagi menertawakanku. Karena ini adalah perjuanganku, perjuangan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke/AU/Songfic : Hey!Say!JUMP/SasuSaku, slight NaruSaku/Sasuke's POV/Complete.
1. Kimi no Kagayaku Egao

**Aisureba Motto**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_A Song Fanfiction_

Come on A My House © Hey!Say!JUMP

_Rated : T_

_Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruSaku with Sasuke's POV_

_Alternate Universe_

**_oOo_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Kimi no Kagayaku Egao_**

_(Your Shinning Smile)_

**_oOo_**

* * *

Tak pernah terlintas sekalipun dalam benakku akan beginilah jadinya. Mengalami kisah cinta yang mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang ini umum, biasa, sederhana, atau naif. Namun bagiku ini adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Bagian yang mungkin akan sangat memalukan jadinya jika keluarga besar, para kolega, apalagi jika dia mengetahui detailnya perasaan yang meluap ini. Untungnya, aku masih bisa bertahan menjaga ini cukup dalam hati.

Ya, sebut saja ini sisi lainku. Sisi lain seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**oOo**

Sejak kecil aku sering sekali dibanding-bandingkan dengan Kak Itachi, kakakku yang sangat beliau banggakan karena kejeniusan dan kecerdasannya yang tiada tara. Setidaknya itu menurut ayah. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih harus terus terlibat dalam kompetisi dengan kakakku. Sebagai Presiden Direktur, ayah memposisikan kami sebagai Direktur di bidang yang berbeda sebagai ujian siapa yang nantinya layak memimpin perusahaan selanjutnya. Klasik, keturunan pengusaha harus bisa memegang tonggak kepemimpinan selanjutnya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak berminat menjadi Presdir. Aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menjadikan adik manisku ini Presdir selanjutnya."

Manis? Cih! Sebenarnya aku juga tak berminat, yang aku butuhkan adalah pengakuan ayah. Pengakuan atas putra bungsunya yang juga berkompeten seperti anak sulungnya. Kak Itachi bisa saja bicara seperti itu, tapi pada kenyataannya ia selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Lebih baik dariku, catat itu. Kesal. Aku selalu merasa kesal pada Kak Itachi, namun dia selalu menunjukkan rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Menyebalkan, mana bisa aku marah pada Kak Itachi? Setidaknya sampai datang saat itu.

Banyak proyek yang proposalnya bertandatanganku gagal. Jika hitung-hitungan, Kak Itachi sudah jauh memimpin di depan. Kemudian muncullah kesempatan untuk mengalahkan kakakku itu, membuat _interface_ suatu program dalam _gadget_ keluaran terbaru. Ini bidangku dan pertama kalinya aku membuatnya sediri tidak seperti sebelumnya aku serahkan pada Sekretaris Nara dan tim di bawahnya. Aku merasa bahwa konsepku sempurna. Namun begitu _meeting_, aku _shock_! Presentasi pertama adalah presentasi dari Kak Itachi dan yang dia presentasikan adalah konsepku sedetil-detilnya! Bahkan tadinya aku hanya akan mempresentasikannya sebagian. Kak, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Menuduh kakakku yang jenius itu pencuri? Seorang Uchiha tak boleh berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan emosi, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini keterlaluan!

BLAM! Suara pintu dibanting menjadi salam perpisahanku.

**_Jumping girl, itsudemo kimi no hitomi wa kare dake mitsumeteru kedo_**

_Jumping girl, it's always your eyes that look at him, but_

**_Motto kimi wo shiritai motto kimi ni furetai_**

_I want to know more about you, I want to touch you more_

Aku keluar untuk mencari angin segar. Di sinilah aku sekarang, di tempat dimana aku bisa merasa lebih baik di tempat tinggi dan di bawahku terlihat keseluruhan kota di sore hari ditambah efek lembayung senja. Namun tiba-tiba mataku bagaikan tertusuk. Dimana-mana Uchiha. Kalau tidak tulisannya, lambangnya yang berbentuk kipas merah putih. Uchiha yang sejak keluar dari _meeting _membuatku merutuk setiap saat. Kesal, kusesap kopi yang telah terhidang di mejaku. Mencoba menikmati, kututup mataku sembari merasakan angin sore yang berhembus sejuk dan ketika kubuka mata, ada kau di sana.

Di gedung seberang restoran terbuka ini tampaklah ciptaan cantik bersurai merah jambu sebahu sedang berusaha meloncat setinggi-tingginya, seolah ingin menggapai mentari senja di belakangnya. _Jumping girl,_ eh? Senyummu, ceriamu, semangatmu. Ah, sudahlah. Hentikan. Kalau diteruskan bisa saja dadaku meledak.

Aku tersadar, ternyata kau sedang menjadi objek foto fotografer itu. Lihat saja, si rambut kuning itu memberikan isyarat lewat tangannya agar dia meloncat lebih tinggi dan tinggi lagi agar bisa menghasilkan foto seperti yang diinginkannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan isyarat lelaki itu, yang salah adalah matamu. Alih-alih memperhatikan isyaratnya, kau malah tertawa sambil memberinya tatapan intens.

Kau, Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan ayah. Lebih memilih untuk menjadi pelukis dan kurator di usianya yang hanya selisih beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku. Dan dia, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang fotografer profesional yang beberapa karyanya dipajang dan dipamerkan di museum milik keluarga Haruno. Kau bertemu dengannya lebih dulu daripada denganku, banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan yang membuat hatiku teriris adalah kau menyukainya. Lihat, kau begitu senang saat Naruto menepuk pundakmu di atap studionya itu, walaupun hanya tepukan 'kerja bagus'. Naruto bukan musuh, dia sahabatku sejak di akademi dulu. Jadi bila kau yang ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merelakan orang yang kau cintai demi sahabatmu?

Tidak. Tidak semudah itu. Maka aku memilih berada di posisi ini sekarang. Posisi mengamati dari jauh setiap ada kesempatan. Tidak untuk selamanya, hanya untuk sementara karena menurutku jatuh cinta adalah hak semua orang tinggal sepandai-pandainya kita agar orang yang tersakiti itu jumlahnya bisa sedikit mungkin bahkan tidak boleh ada yang tersakiti, termasuk dia, kau, dan… aku.

Perasaan aneh saat kujabat tanganmu saat keluargaku berkunjung ke museum. Perasaan ingin meledak, panas, canggung, tapi menyenangkan. Perasaan seperti itu bersamamu, kuharap bisa kurasakan lagi.

**oOo**

**_Furukamu kimochi wo tomaranai_**

_These growing feelings won't stop_

"Whoaaa.. Ini mengejutkan!" Suara cempreng _Dobe_ terdengar jelas di depanku.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" Mataku masih di depan laptopku sembari jemariku mengetik.

"Kukira ada perubahan besar. Ternyata kau tetap saja dingin, _Teme_. Membosankan." Cih! Cengiran lebar itu lagi.

"Perubahan?" Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Yep. Pertama, semua orang di direksimu sepertinya jauh lebih senang memiliki bos sepertimu. Kedua, kau sama sekali tidak mendengar ketukan dan teriakanku. Ketiga, engg…" Matanya menyapu seluruh ruanganku. "Ruanganmu sangat bersih."

"Hn. Ruanganku selalu bersih."

"Ini berbeda. Terasa lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaannya dilanjut dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cih. Apa ada waktu untuk itu? Kau tidak lihat kertas-kertas menyebalkan ini?"

Bohong. Pada diriku saja aku rela berbohong demi sahabat bodohku ini. Padahal tiap hari perasaan ini terus meluap dan keinginan untuk bertemu langsung dan bicara dengannya semakin menjadi. Ck!

"Untuk melampaui Kak Itachi kau selalu saja bekerja terlalu keras dan memaksakan diri. Sesekali santai saja lah." Beraninya dia menceramahiku! "Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun perusahaanmu,"

"Perusahaan ayahku." Aku masih sibuk dengan laporanku.

"Terserahlah kau sajalah, Teme. Tapi tiga jam lagi pesta perayaannya dimulai. Kau tidak siap-siap? Ya, walau belum tentu siapa yang jadi, kedua calon penerus Uchiha Fugaku harus tampil _perfect_, kan?"

"Hn."

"Ish! Sedikit lebih panjang kan bisa." _Yeah_, _Dobe_ sudah terlalu bosan mendengar 'hn'-ku.

"Santai saja, acaranya kan di aula kantor ini. Kau saja yang datang terlalu cepat." Kataku santai.

"OMG, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Apa Anda lupa atau bagaimana? Malam ini perayaannya akan diadakan di museumnya Kurator Haruno!"

Apa _Dobe_ bilang?

"Kok malah melamun sih, _Teme?_ Untuk tadi Kak Itachi meneleponku, kalau tidak kau pasti akan membusuk di kantor ini." Hahaha. Bahkan sekarang aku yang jadi bahan ejekannya.

"Haruno kau bilang?"

"Iya, _Teme_. Kau tuli ya?"

"Hn."

Tanpa kuintruksikan, aku mendadak tersenyum dan membuat _Dobe_ mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi perlahan langsung memudar ketika Naruto bilang,

"_Yokatta na_! Aku tak sabar melihat dan bertemu Sakura-chan malam ini, _Teme_! Hahaha."

Ck!

**oOo**

**_Kare ga suki? Boku ga suki? Kotae wo kikasete_**

_Do you like him? Do yo like me? Your answer, let me hear it_

Sesungguhnya aku tak suka dengan keramaian. Jika saja ada sebuah perayaan atau pesta dengan suasana hening dan damai pasti aku akan semangat mendatanginya. Hei, yang benar saja! Bahkan upacara keramaian pun ramai dan berisik, oleh isak tangis.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku mendatangi museum keluarga Haruno, The Ornate Palace. Seperti namanya, memang banyak sekali hiasan di sini. Dari segi arsitektur dan mahakarya yang dipajang atau diperjualkan di pameran dalam museum ini. Masih limabelas menit lagi acara dimulai. Dan kau tahu? Karena si _Baka Dobe Usuratonkachi, _Uzumaki Naruto, aku sudah berada di museum ini selam kurang lebih tigaperempat jam. _Great!_ Uchiha memang tak pernah telat, namun ini sangat kelewat awal. Ck! Dan sudah hampir setengah jam _Dobe _meninggalkanku. Apa dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Sakura?

Oke, aku terlalu banyak mengeluh di sini dan energi positifku semakin terkuras.

Hn? Kupandang takjub dua lukisan kontemporer di depanku ini. Yang satu adalah lukisan kumpulan beberapa kristal es dengan bentuknya yang memang menawan seperti aslinya, kuperhatikan tepat di tengah kristal es yang paling kecil ada sesuatu yang setengah membeku setengah tidak yang ternyata adalah kelopak bunga sakura. Kemudian yang satunya adalah lukisan kupu-kupu yang sangat besar tampak belakang hinggap di atas daun yang besar dan ketika diperhatikan lebih detil terlihat proses metamorfosis seekor kupu-kupu dengan beberapa ornamen dedaunan kecil di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai lukisan ini?" Tanya seseorang perempuan, mataku masih terfokus pada lukisan.

"Hn."

"Begitu menyukainyakah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

"Ingin memilikinyakah?" Ck! Tak bisakah berhenti mengganggu?

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku cantik?"

"Hn." Eh, apa?!

Terdengar suara cekikikan, seperti puas telah mengerjai seseorang. Segera kutolehkan wajahku ke samping. Eh, Sakura? Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku menghilang?

Dia kini tersenyum padaku, "Maaf Uchiha-san, aku tak bermaksud mengerjaimu. Tapi tadi kau sangat serius melihat lukisan itu sampai tak memperhatikan sekitar. Kau seperti ingin memakan lukisan itu, kau tahu?" Ia terkekeh lagi.

"Aaaa.." Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau suka dengan lukisan ini?" Untungnya dia pintar mencairkan suasana. Ditunjukknya lukisan kupu-kupu itu.

"Kutebak, apa ini _Ulysses Butterfly_?" Tanyaku basa-basi, mencoba basa-basi tepatnya.

Wajahnya sumringah. "Wah, kau mengetahuinya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hn."

"Kupu-kupu pegunungan." Timbalnya.

"Banyak yang terjadi dalam kehidupan ini. Kita tak tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi, bisa saja hal-hal di luar dugaan lebih banyak terjadi dari yang kita pikirkan. Satu hal yang harus kita sadari adalah keadaan kita yang sekarang ini, keadaan yang harus sangat kita syukuri. Perjuangan, rasa sakit, pengorbanan. Semua itu tak ada yang sia-sia. Terlebih jika ditambah tekad kuat dan semangat untuk lebih baik yang selalu membara. Hingga kita sampai di suatu titik yang kita idam-idamkan. Kelegaan, kebahagiaan, atau mungkin kebebasan yang kesemuanya bisa kita rangkum dalam kata kesuksesan. Seperti kupu-kupu pegunungan itu. Apa kau akan mengoreksi penilaianku?" Tak kupercaya, aku berbicara banyak begitu saja dan terdengar er, puitis di depan seorang gadis? Puitis versiku, karena seingatku kata-kataku seringnya bersifat menusuk. Kupikir aku akan mati terbakar setelah ini, terbakar gelora cinta. _Stop_, kau tak boleh menjadi ke-sangat-tidak-uchiha-an, Sasuke!

"Wow!" Serunya kagum. "Aku tidak menyangka, kata-katamu tepat seperti kau sedang membaca catatan harianku." Ia tersenyum bangga melihat lukisan itu.

Yes.

"Aku baru melihatnya hari ini." Kataku.

"Banyak orang yang sudah kutanya tentang lukisan ini dan baru kali ini persis seperti yang ada di benakku saat melukis ini." Ya ampun, bisakah kau tak banyak memamerkan senyummu, Sakura? Tetap tenang, Sasuke.

"Kau yang melukis ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Juga lukisan yang satunya. Penilaianmu terhadap seni lumayan, Uchiha-san." Pujinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, sedikit. Ia membetulkan sedikit letak lukisan yang miringnya nyaris tak terlihat olehku.

"Oke, saatnya menepati janji." Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Orang yang mengetahui makna lukisan ini dengan tepat, ia adalah orang yang baik bagaimanapun penampilan fisiknya dan aku harus menyukainya karena ia mengerti diriku."

Sakura menyukaiku? Ini belum waktunya tidur dan bermimpi, Sasuke.

"Ah, kau jangan salah paham, Uchiha-san. Setidaknya kita bisa berteman. Kudengar kau adalah orang yang membosankan dan dingin. Tapi rasanya banyak orang yang salah. Nyatanya kau bisa asik diajak mengobrol. Hehehe. Menyenangkan, aku suka itu." Katanya polos. "Aku suka dengan semua orang yang menyenangkan diajak bicara."

"Hn."

"Ah! Itu Naruto-kun!" Aku ikut memandang ke arah matanya memandang. Senyumnya semakin mengembang namun sejenak kemudian dia malah menunduk dan kedua tangannya mengepal seperti sedang merasa gugup. Mungkinkah kecepatan detak jantung kita sama? Walaupun bereaksi terhadap objek yang berbeda.

"Aku akan menghampiri Naruto-kun," Cih, wajahnya memerah ketika menyebut si _Dobe_. "Kalau kau ada waktu luang, kita bisa minum teh bunga krisan bersama."

"Hn."

_"Ganbatte, Sakura!"_ Aku dengar itu, Sakura, walau kau hanya berdesis untuk dirimu sendiri.

Aku memandang Sakura sampai dia menghampiri si _Dobe_. Aku belum kalah kan, _Dobe?_

Sebenarnya aku merasa diperhatikan, diintai, dari kejauhan sejak tadi. Penasaran, aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kak Itachi di sana. _Kuso,_ jangan-jangan dia melihat interaksiku dengan Putri Haruno itu. Kak Itachi memperlihatkan senyumnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian mengejek. Kemudian dengan kedua telunjuknya, ia menggambar bentuk _'love'_ di udara. Tanpa suara, ia menggerakkan kedua bibirnya sambil mengucap _a-i-shi-te-ru_. Lalu meniup _'love'_ itu padaku.

Ish! Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahku. Apa-apaan sih, Kak Itachi? Aku memberi _deathglare _padanya namun Kak Itachi makin menjadi. Dia malah menjadikan jemarinya seolah pistol dan menembak ke arahku sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. "Bang!" Kemudian ia pergi sambil tertawa puas dua detik.

Kak Itachi tak akan mengadukan pada ayah dan membuat citraku makin terpuruk depan ayah, kan?

**oOo**

**_Jumping girl, kare to no uwasabanashi ni. Jumping girl, konna ni fuan ni naru yo_**

_Jumping girl, the gossip about him. Jumping girl, make you grow this worried_

Acara telah dibuka. Ketika ayah sambutan, ayah membanggakan kedua putranya. Sembilan puluh delapan persen untuk Kak Itachi, untukku bahkan dua persen sisanya tak ada. Dari kata-katanya tadi ayah membanggakan Kak Itachi, perusahaan, baru aku. Ck, menyedihkan.

Aku menuju meja yang di atasnya terdapat banyak minuman berwarna. Saat aku akan mengambil satu, _Dobe _pun mengambil gelas di samping gelasku. "_Yo, Teme!_"

"Hn." Cih, kau bersenang-senang dan meninggalkanku. Apa itu teman?

"Kau kenapa, _Teme_? Bersenang-senang? Haha. Liat wajahmu." Dia menunjukku.

"Apa terlihat senang?" Sindirku.

"_Nope._ Kau seperti pakaian yang baju keluar dari mesin pengering dan langsung dipakai tanpa disetrika." Katanya enteng kemudian menyeruput minumannya sambil matanya memandang ke suatu arah.

Setelah dia selesai minum, aku men-_deathglare_-nya. Kemudian… "Uhuk! Uhuk!" _Dobe _tersedak. Rasakan!

"Kali ini _deathglare_-mu benar-benar mematikan, _Teme_!" Masih saja bercanda. Tunggu, tangan si _Dobe_ gemetaran? Dia gugup atau apa? Tidak biasanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Iya menyadari aku tahu masalahnya.

"Ini rahasia. Tapi aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang gadis cantik dan menawan." Katanya sambil berbisik.

"Siapa?" Jangan bilang Sakura.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, _Teme_." Bukan Sakura, iya kan? "Ayo ikut. Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di sana. Sepertinya seru." Sakura-chan? Kumohon bilang kalau bukan dia yang akan kau lamar atau apapun itu namanya.

"Wah, Uchiha-san kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Sakura. "Naruto-kun, kau tak apa? Lengan jas putihmu sedikit berwarna merah." Nada perhatian itu, bisakah bukan untuknya?

"Tadi, aku menumpahkan minuman. Hehehe. Tak apa." _Dobe _menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oi, Naruto." Panggil wanita bercepol dua dengan gaya seperti orang China, Tenten. "Apa benar?"

"Apanya?" Timbal _Dobe_.

"Berita kalau si orang tidak peka ini sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya." Tenten menunjuk bahu si _Dobe_.

"Eh?" Sakura terkesiap.

_Dobe _malah cengengesan tak jelas. "Wah, sudah ketahuan ya? Padahal aku baru saja mau memberitahukannya malam ini. Hehehe."

"Siapa? Siapa?" Tenten bersemangat sekali.

"Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku." Tinggal sebut nama apa susahnya sih?

Kulihat Sakura mengusap-usap lehernya. Tunggu, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering terlihat bersama. Ya, Sakura dan _Dobe_. _Dobe _sendiri yang bilang padaku. Dia tidak cerita ada yang lain. Aku tahu kalau Sakura menyukai mungkin malah mencintai _Dobe_. Tapi _Dobe _tak pernah cerita kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau ini adalah mimpi buruk, Tuhan, bangunkan aku segera.

"Kasih petunjuk lainnya dong!" Antusian Tenten semakin menjadi. Jika saja di sini ada putri bungsu Yamanaka, pasti ini akan jadi lebih heboh. Dasar para penggosip!

"Malam ini dia sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang digerai dan riasan tipis natural yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya."

Sakura. Sakura seperti ini malam ini. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, tapi aku tak boleh lari dari kenyataan.

"Dia memakai gaun warna putih tulang."

Kuperhatikan, Sakura memakai gaun yang persis dengan yang disebutkan _Dobe_. Kuperhatikan juga, Sakura tampak senang namun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena mungkin dia masih merasa ragu dan khawatir kalau yang dimaksud bukan dirinya.

Otakku merespon suara hatiku. Tak lama kemudian ia memerintahkan syaraf motorikku untuk menggerakkan kakiku pergi dari perkumpulan kecil itu. Di saat aku sudah berbalik, _Dobe _berteriak.

"Ah, itu! Neji!" Neji? Naruto suka Neji? Aku masih lebih merestui dia dengan Sakura daripada Neji!

"Eh?" Semua memandang Neji Heran.

"Hehe. Maaf. Maksudku, yang datang bersama Neji itu. Hyuuga Hinata." Jelas _Dobe_.

_Yeah! _Mungkin efek taburan kelopak bunga kemenangan sangat cocok untukku kali ini.

_Oh, no!_ Aku melupakan Sakura. Dia baru saja pergi, sambil sesekali memegang matanya. Patah hati, ya pasti itu tangisan patah hati. Melihatmu begitu, akupun merasa sakit, Sakura…

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Ck! Sejak kapan aku bisa empati terhadap orang lain?

**oOo**

**_Kitto boku no hou ga kitto kimi ni koto wo dare yori egao ni dekiru kara_**

_Surely I can better than anyone bring up your smiling face_

Aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih dalam satu waktu. Namun di setiap kita terjatuh selalu ada harapan bukan? Harapan itu seperti cahaya dalam kegelapan. Semakin kita yakin maka cahaya itu akan semakin besar dan dapat menyinari banyak hal dalam kehidupan ini.

Aku memang bukan seseorang yang dengan mudahnya bisa leluasa berteman dengan orang lain. Aku juga bukan orang dengan banyak lelucon dan pintar merangkai kata-kata menghibur seperti Naruto. Tapi aku yakin dengan apa adanya diriku, aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum lebih baik dari kebanyakan orang.

Argh, Sakura! Jika aku gila, maka aku akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu!

**oOo**

**See You at The Next Chapter**

* * *

Ya ampun, Sasuke -''

Yosh!

Tadinya cuma mau bikin oneshoot aja. Mendadak jadi kepikir kayaknya lebih oke jadi twoshoot biar ga kepanjangan. SasuSakuNaru di sini umurnya 27 tahun dan Sakura saya bikin yang paling muda. Semoga ga bosenin.

Di sini saya buat Sasuke suka ke Sakura, Sakura suka ke Naruto.

Kadang suka kesel sendiri, sampai sekarang masih suka ga jelas perasaannya Sasuke walaupun aku yakin perasaan Sakura bakal benar-benar terbalas. Kishi-sensei suka ngasih hint, banyak. Tapi sukanya tersirat gitu. ^^

Adakah **Tobikko** di sini? Hehehe.

Aslinya cuma mau buat cerita dari lagu Aisureba Motto. Pas udah mulai ngetik, keinget kalau Aisureba Motto itu sequelnya Come On A My House. Jadilah saya buat begini. Beda banget sama PV-nya, tapi sama-sama ber-sequel lagunya. Sambil dengerin lagunya atau denger dulu lagunya sebelum baca fic ini biar lebih asik bacanya.

Aisureba Motto = If We Love More.

Btw, seneng banget habis baca Naruto Chapter 684 #telat. Sasuke datang menyangga tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh. Hihi.

Okay, review and suggestion are welcome! ^_^

* * *

Spoiler Chapter 2

**_Shinjireba motto, kanjireba motto, mirai wa kitto kagayaku yo_**

_If we believe more, if we feel it more, the future will definitely shine_

**_Shinjireba motto, kanjireba motto, ai ga subete no SUPAISI sa_**

_If we believe more, if we feel it more, love is the spice for everything_

"Jika kita memang harus bersama, pastikan kita bisa saling menerima agar bisa saling mengisi dengan baik."


	2. Mirai wa Kitto Kagayaku yo

_"Apa benar?"_

_"Apanya?"_

_"Berita kalau si orang tidak peka ini sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya."_

_"Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku."_

_"Hehe. Maaf. Maksudku, yang datang bersama Neji itu. Hyuuga Hinata."_

Menyadari bahwa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku tahu kau sangat terpukul. _Yeah_, ini seperti berkata pada diriku sendiri. Tapi aku masih mending, kan? Setidaknya aku belum ditolak. Oke, catat, belum dan aku tidak mau. Ck! Berani sekali si _Dobe_ mengabaikan perasaanmu! Walaupun di sisi lain aku merasa ini adalah kesempatanku, namun apakah akan mudah mengambil hatimu? Akankah aku berhasil atau aku malah berakhir bersama yang lain?

Aku tak suka menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Aku tak suka berhenti sebelum mencoba. Aku tak suka jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, tapi jangan coba menggangguku apalagi menertawakanku. Karena ini adalah perjuanganku. Ya, perjuangan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**oOo**

* * *

**Aisureba Motto**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_A Song Fanfiction_

Aisureba Motto Happy Life © Hey!Say!JUMP

_Rated : T_

_Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruSaku with Sasuke's POV_

_Alternate Universe_

_Out of Characters_

_Inspired from One of The True Love Story in This World _

**oOo**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Mirai wa Kitto Kagayaku yo_**

_(The Future Will Definitely Shine)_

**_oOo_**

* * *

**_Koisureba motto, aisureba motto, sekai wa kiito kawarunda_**

_If we love more, if we love more, this world will definitely change_

**_Koisureba motto, aisureba motto,_**_ **dakishimete yo torokeru HANII**_

_If we love more, if we love more, I'll hug you till you melt honey_

Kata ibu, sehebat apapun seorang pria maka dia belum lengkap jika dia belum memiliki pendamping hidup. Apa gunanya pendamping hidup? Dulu aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan nasihatnya. Tapi sekarang, kurasa aku mengerti maksud ibu. Gunanya adalah untuk bisa saling berbagi, terus mendukungku, menghiburku di saat sedih, membangkitkanku di saat terjatuh. Bukan untuk serba menuntutku ini dan itu.

Ibu juga bilang bahwa tak boleh sembarang wanita boleh masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha. Lihat saja ibu dan ayah. Nasab mereka bertemu di ayah kakek buyutku jadi mereka bisa disebut Uchiha tulen. Bukan berarti juga aku harus mencari Uchiha lagi. Ini terbukti dengan kelakuan Ibu yang sering menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan putri rekan-rekannya atau parahnya Kak Itachi sering mencarikan pasangan untukku dalam kencan buta. Kakak macam apa itu? Padahal sendirinya juga masih _single_. Oke, aku tak mau bilang jomblo karena sama saja itu dengan menghina diri sendiri. Ayah? Jangan tanya, sudah pasti aku jadi putranya yang selalu terlupakan.

Hn. Apapun itu selalu kutolak. Awalnya karena aku tak tertarik. Tapi selanjutnya aku memiliki alasan yang lebih kuat untuk tidak mengikuti saran Ibu dan Itachi. Ya, alasannya karena aku telah memilihmu.

Kata orang dunia akan benar-benar bisa berubah jadi indah jika orang yang kau cintai mencintaimu juga. Tentu saja itu bisa sangat benar. Aku saja yang masih merasakan _one-sided-love_ saja sudah merasa duniaku berubah. Selalu ingin ada di dekatmu, bersamamu, dan membuatmu meleleh dalam pelukanku.

Aaa, Lupakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

**_Gyu gyu gyu~_**

Ck! Sekarang bahkan _inner_-ku ikut-ikut mengompori untuk segera mendapatkanmu.

Sabar.

**oOo**

**_Machi de mikaketa kagayaku egao ga fui ni shiawase hakondekureta yo_**

_The shinning smile I saw in town had brought me sudden happiness_

**_Kokoro no naka no moya moya ga harete, afuretekureyo yorokobi no MERODI_**

_It had cleared up the sadness within my heart, overflowing it with joyous melody_

Ini sudah lewat beberapa minggu sejak perayaan ulang tahun itu. Sejak saat itu aku belum pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sakura. Memang tak ada acara yang mengharuskanku bertemu dengannya sih. Ditambah dengan pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk, rasanya kesempatan untuk melihatnya menjadi sangat kecil. Kesibukan memang menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang dapan membuatmu lupa akan suatu hal termasuk di antaranya hal yang terpenting. Tapi saat sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa, tetap yang terpikirkan olehku hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Apa dia sudah bertemu _Dobe_ lagi?

Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Aku juga tidak mungkin menghubunginya kan?

Untuk apa?

Basa-basi menanyakan kabar pada seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba bukan gayaku.

Baiklah, jika hari ini aku melihatnya berarti dia memang ditakdirkan hadir dalam hidupku!

Seenaknya.

Memang.

Apa itu masalah bagimu?

Ini hari Sabtu dan aku masuk kantor. Berterimakasihlah pada Kak Itachi yang membuat ayah menambahkan pekerjaan untukku. Semilir angin sore selalu jadi favoritku. Di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di bangku yang berada di taman kota yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor untuk _refresh_ sejenak tak lupa ditemani satu _cup_ jus tomat kesukaanku.

Taman ini selalu ramai saat akhir pekan namun entah kenapa aku ingin kemari. Terjadi begitu saja. Lihatlah, berpasang-pasang muda-mudi mulai memenuhi tempat ini. Cih! Kelakuan bocah zaman sekarang, bermesraan tanpa peduli tempat. Ah! Tapi ada juga keluarga yang berkunjung. Contohnya saja anak yang sedang bersepeda itu. Umurnya sekitar 7 tahunan. Ia sangat gembira setelah bisa mengendarai sepeda roda dua saat ibu dan ayahnya tidak memegangi lagi sepedanya. Hahaha. Tawa anak kecil, tawa yang tulus. Mereka bebas melakukannya tanpa kemudian harus memikirkan banyak masalah yang rumit.

DUK!

Suara berdebum disusul oleh suara tangis anak kecil.

Ah, ternyata anak tadi terjatuh dan akhirnya menangis kesakitan. Mana orang tuanya tadi? Apa aku harus menghampirinya dan membantunya?

Tidak.

Sebelum aku berniat untuk membantu, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Cup. Cup. Cup. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Adik Manis." Seorang perempuan mencoba menghapus air mata anak itu. "Anak laki-laki kan jagoan. Apa kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?"

Anak itu mengangguk di sela-sela sesenggukannya.

"Tenang. Di sini ada Kakak yang akan membantumu."

Perempuan yang tadinya berjongkok membelakangiku dari kejauhan itu kemudian bernalik dan menawarkan punggungnya untuk dinaiki anak itu. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Oke, kita cari orangtuamu sama-sama ya."

Dan…

Ternyata dia adalah Sakura!

Ya, Tuhan. Apa sebegini hebatnya kekuatan cinta? Dengan melihatnya saja tiba-tiba bisa merasa bahagia tanpa memikirkan lagi segala kepenatan yang sedari tadi melanda?

Drrt… Drrrttt..

_ "Teme! Jangan lupa nanti malam!"_

"Hn."

**oOo**

**_Arifureta keshiki mo tokubetsu ni kawaru yo_**

_It had even transformed the usual sceneries into something special_

**_Atsu astu no kono kimochi wo sugu ni kimi ni todoketai_**

_This passionate feeling I want to send it to you soon_

Di saat kebanyakan orang menghabiskan malam minggu dengan orang terkasih, aku malah memiliki jadwal makan malam bersama _Dobe_.

"Maaf ya _Teme_. Tadi ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Dia terlambat.

"Hn. Sudah biasa."

"Hehehehe."

"Asal alasanmu bukan tersesat dalam jalan bernama kehidupan seperti Hatake-san saja."

"Pasti Kakashi-sensei sedang bersin-bersin sekarang."

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Ini. Aku mau memberikan undangan pesta pertunanganku dengaan Hinata-chan."

Dan selanjutnya _Dobe_ curhat tentang betapa manisnya dan bahagianya hubungannya dengan purti pemilik Hyuuga Corp. itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku bertemu Sakura-chan."

Yang tadinya aku sudah _badmood_ mendengar curhatannya, mendadak aku jadi antusias.

"Yah, kau tahu kan, _Teme_. Sejak malam itu Sakura-chan mendadak _badmood_ dan meninggalkan pesta begitu saja. Dan belakangan aku baru tahu kalau selama ini dia…" Dia seperti merasa sangat bersalah. "…menyukaiku."

"Kau yang tidak peka."

"Bukan begitu. Sejujurnya aku juga sempat menyukai Sakura-chan."

"Sempat?"

"Ya. Karena Sakura-chan mirip dengan ibuku. Kau sendiri dengar kalau ibuku bilang untuk mencari pasangan yang mirip dengan ibu."

"Tapi Sakura tidak galak menurutku."

"Hahahaha. Kau akan menyesal, _Teme_, kalau kau mengetahuinya. Aku pun terkejut. Tapi aku lebih terkejut karena perasaanku terbalas. Ya, walau aku telat mengetahuinya."

Ck! Ceritanya kau sempat jadi pemberi harapan? Tak heran kalau melihat Sakura begitu berbunga-bunga.

"Kau pasti menganggapku lelaki brengsek ya?"

"Hn."

"Kuberitahu ya, kenapa aku berhenti menyukai dalam arti menyukainya sebagai seorang wanita. Ternyata dia saudara sesusuanku. Ceritanya panjang."

"Dan Sakura sama sekali mengetahuinya?"

"_Exactly_. Dia baru tahu kemarin. Dan dia semakin _desperate_." Jarang sekali _Dobe _memperlihatkan mimik sendu. "Kupikir dia sangat butuh lelaki yang dapat mengembalikan cerianya itu lagi. Kuanggap dia adikku, kakak mana yang tidak sesak dadanya melihat adiknya menderita coba?"

Ah, kau benar. Kak Itachi juga begitu.

"Lalu?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ini. Iya, aku rasa kalian cocok kok. Bagaimana?"

Aku diam.

"Aku tahu sesuatu, tapi kau jangan marah."

"Hn."

"Janji?"

"Hn."

"Errr. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau kau diam-diam menyukai Sakura-chan. Iya kan?"

"Sok tau."

"Hahaha. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Berarti tak akan ada halangan untuk Sabaku Gaara yang punya niatan untuk meminang Sakura-chan."

Benar-benar!

Gaara tak akan selangkah lebih maju dariku. Lihat saja!

**oOo**

**_Koisureba motto, aisureba motto, sekai wa kiito kawarunda_**

_If we love more, if we love more, this world will definitely change _

"Sakura-chan, jangan begini terus. Kau membuatku sangat sedih."

Sepertinya si _Dobe_ belum menyadari kehadiranku, padahal sudah tepat di belakang Sakura yang sedang dia ajak bicara.

Sakura diam saja, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak lagi memiliki semangat hidup. Sebegitu dahsyatnyakah efek patah hati? Jika iya, aku semakin tidak ingin merasakannya! Tuhan, kumohon jangan izinkan aku untuk merasakannya.

"Aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Sakura-chan. Untuk semuanya aku minta maaf. Kumohon jangan terus seperti ini, kau membuatku sangat khawatir."

Che! Dasar.

"Hahaha." Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa. Kutebak, ia tertawa dengan wajah datar karena tawanya terdengar miris.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak begini karenamu. Malah aku senang mendengar kau akan bertunangan dengan Hinata."

Bohong.

"Selamat ya, Naruto-kun. Kusempatkan hadir memenuhi undanganmu. Kurasa pertemuan kita cukup, aku pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Uchiha-san?" Sakura hampir menabrakku. Kami bertemu pandang.

"_Teme_!" Dia lalu tersenyum melihatku dan mengucap _ganbatte_.

"Sakura-chan, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku juga mengundang si _Teme _ini. Jadi kurasa kau tak boleh pergi begitu saja."

Sakura sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang. Pergi atau tetap di sini.

"Ah! Sekretarisku memberitahu ada rapat mendadak. Kurasa aku yang harus pergi duluan. _Ne_, Sakura-chan, bukannya kau masih punya utang pada si _Teme_ ini?"

"Maaf?" Sakura bingung.

"Teh bunga krisan, kau ingat?" Aku melanjutkan skenario sahabatku yang kadang jadi lebih pintar dariku itu.

"Kau benar. Aku masih punya waktu senggang yang agak lama."

**oOo**

**_Koisureba motto, aisureba motto,_**_ **dakishimete yo torokeru HANII**_

_If we love more, if we love more, I'll hug you till you melt honeyi_

Sejak _Dobe_ pergi tak ada satupun dari kami yang mau mengalah memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Aku terlalu bingung bagaimana menghadapi seorang perempuan yang mengalami sakitnya patah hati di depanku ini.

Baiklah, aku menunggunya bersuara.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih ingat tentang teh krisan."

Kau bicara padaku tapi kemana matamu? Yang kau ajak bicara aku atau meja?

"Hn."  
"Baiklah, aku akan pesan tehnya."

Dia memberikan kode dengan tangannya dan seorang pelayan datang. "Teh krisan hangat dua."

"Baiklah, selamat mengunggu pesanannya datang." Ceria sekali pelayan itu, jangan bilang karena dia terpesona dengan Sakura. Ck!

Tak lama kemudian pesanan datang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Enak maksudku."

"Hahahaha." Akhirnya kulihat lagi tawamu itu. Akhirnya bersedia melakukan kontak mata denganku.

"Untuk seseorang yang datang untuk menghibur seorang gadis yang sedang bersedih, kau sangat membosankan, Uchiha-san."

Tarik kata-katamu yang menyakitkan itu, Sakura!

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Ish, kau terlalu jujur." Hahaha, wajah pura-pura marahmu menggemaskan!

"Hn."

"Ya! Kau tahu? 'Hn'-mu itu semakin mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang melamarku kemarin!" Tampaknya sekarang kau bisa lega menyeruput tehmu.

"Kau dilamar?"

"Ya. Tapi aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia kurang _ganteng_? Hahahaha." Kalau ingin yang tampan, kau tak akan menolakku kan?

"Karena itu?"

"Tentu tidak, Uchiha-san. Hanya saja aku tidak gampang jatuh cinta. Namun begitu bertemu cinta pertama, aku malah ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaan."

"Kau tahu, teh bunga krisan sangat cocok untuk saat ini." Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Khasiatnya banyak. Salah satunya baik untuk penyakit hati. Kau sedang sakit hati kan?"

"Hehehe. Bisa saja kau ini, Uchiha-san. Teh ini juga dipercaya khasiatnya untuk membuat ceria, optimis, dan menyenangkan."

"Nah itu kau tahu. Hari ini kau bisa meminumnya sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Hahaha. Uchiha-san, jangan-jangan kau pernah melakukannya."

"Belum, tapi mungkin iya setelah aku juga ditolak."

"Wow! Siapa yang berani menolak direktur sepertimu, Uchiha-san? Berani sekali dia. Hahaha."

Kau calonnya, tahu.

"Apa aku terlihat terlalu tua sehingga kau memanggilku begitu formal? Kita seumuran."

"Baiklah, panggilan apa yang kau inginkan? Sasuke-san? Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin dipanggil Sasuke-kun oleh orang yang mencintaiku."

"Eh?"

"Sasuke saja."

"Oke. Kau juga. Panggil aku Sakura saja." Ya, Tuhan. Senyummu itu.

"Bila kau perlu teman untuk makan, minum, atau cerita kau bisa menghubungiku, Sakura."

"Benarkah bisa seperti itu?"

"Bunga krisan ini… Jika kau mendapatnya dari seseorang, itu artinya seseorang itu sedang mengucapkan 'kau adalah orang yang berharga'. Kau mentraktirku. Apa aku bisa sebegitu berharganya bagimu, Sakura?"

"Hahahaha. Mulai hari ini aku sudah bisa tertawa ceria seperti sebelumnya. Terima kasih telah menghiburku dengan kata-katamu, Sasuke."

Aku serius bicara, Sakura. Bukan sekedar bertanya!

Sekarang apa?

Cekikikanmu membuat wajahmu berkali lipat terlihat lebih menggemaskan!

**_Gyu gyu gyu~_**

Dengar, bahkan batinku sendiri mengejekku sekarang.

**oOo**

**_Mabuta tojitemo ichiban ni ukabu_**

_The first to come out even when I close my eyes_

"Wow! Adikku ini, kau benar-benar berkembang pesat, Sasu-chan!" Kak Itachi memelukku setelah keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Lepas."

"Aku tahu kau pasti masih marah karena kau tidak menyangka bahwa ran

canganmulah yang kupresentasikan waktu itu."

"Hn."

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada kakakmu yang baik hati ini."

"Hn?"

"Kau keluar sebelum aku selesai padahal di akhir aku bilang kalau ini adalah konsepmu dan aku tidak bisa mendapat ide satupun. Dan kau tahu? Ayah begitu terkejut tapi bersamaan dengan itu ayah begitu takjub denganmu."

Apa Kak Itachi sedang menghiburku dengan bualannya?

"Pasti kau pikir aku bohong kan?" Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku menepisnya. "Lalu kenapa ayah tetap seperti itu?"

"Aka nada kejutan untukmu kurasa. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sibuk setelah ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kebetulan kalau begitu. Ibu ingin dibelikan lukisan yang sangat menggambarkan dirinya. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pelukisnya tapi siang ini aku banyak kerjaan. Kau mau kan menggantikanku untuk menemuinya?"

"Hn."

"Tidak usah lesu lalu ditambah efek dramatis menghembuskan nafas sambil memejamkan mata."

"Kuharap setelah membuka mata yang ada di hadapanku adalah takdir baik."

Sekarang bahkan yang terlihat saat aku menutup mata adalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Aku harap yang di depanku saat ini itu Sakura, bukan Kak Itachi. Seenaknya menyuruh!

"Ini alamatnya."

**oOo**

**_Sore ga kotae sa unmei no deai_**

_Is the answer to our fated encounter_

Tinggal katakana saja nama pelukisnya apa susahnya sih. Siapa tahu dia orang yang kukenal. Tepatnya, siapa tahu saja dia Sakura. Selain kepala museum kan dia pelukis juga. Nah, kan. Lagi-lagi Sakura!

Aku tak menyangka ada _art gallery_ ini di gang sempit ini. Tidak terlalu besar, namun tempat ini antik.

"Maaf Nona, aku Uchiha Sasuke yang diwakilkan untuk menggantikan kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, untuk menemui seorang pelukis di sini." Aku bertanya pada _receptionist_.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan. Saya akan mengeceknya. Ah, ini. Anda akan bertemu dengan pelukis Shimura Sai di bilik nomor tiga. Silakan langsung menuju ke sana." Dia menunjukkan jalannya.

Aku baru tahu ada yang seperti ini di _art gallery_, maksudku bilik untuk konsultasi mengenai kesenian.

Bilik nomor satu. Sasori. _Puppetry/Wood Art. Art is something wonderful that's left long into future eternal beauty._

Bilik nomor dua. _Deidara. Pottery/Clay Art. Art is Explosion!_

Bilik nomor tiga. Sai. _Painting Art. A smile is the best way to face hard situasion, even it's fake._

"Permisi."

Kubuka pelan pintunya, semoga orang yang akan kutemui bukan orang aneh.

KRIEETTTT…

"Eh?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura?"

"Kau…"

"Aku menggantikan Sai sebentar karena dia sedang belanja. Tadi dia bilang akan bertemu dengan Itachi, apa aku salah dengar?" Tanya Sakura kikuk.

"Tidak. Aku menggantikannya."

"Hehehe. Kuhitung sudah tiga kali kita bertemu tanpa disangka. Aku yang tak menyangka maksudnya. Apa ini bisa disebut kebetulan?"

"Tidak. Mungkin ini takdir."

Ya, takdir bahwa kita memang seharusnya bertemu.

Malam itu mimpiku penuh denganmu dan rasanya tak rela untuk berpisah lagi denganmu setelah bangun.

**oOo**

**_Mahou no youna kiseki no hajimari_**

_A magically-filled miracle begins_

**_Konna tokimeki hajimete nanda yo_**

_It's the first time that I'm feeling such excitement_

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dengan Sakura mengalami peningkatan walau aku belum menyatakan perasaanku dan aku masih sangsi gadis bermata indah itu merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sejak saat itu kami terbilang sering menghasbiskan waktu bersama walaupun hanya sebentar. Kami sama-sama sibuk. Paling-paling hanya bertemu tidak lebih dari 30 menit. Tak apa, yang penting aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke, ayah menyuruhku memberitahukan suatu kabar kepadamu." Kak Itachi langsung masuk ke ruang kerjaku begitu mengetahui aku sudah masuk. Oh ya, sekedar informasi, aku tinggal di apartemen dan Kak Itachi tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu di mansion jadi kami tidak bisa berangkat bersama setiap waktu. Waktu bertemu hanya di kantor. Kenapa? Ceritanya rumit, intinya ini adalah keputusanku.

"Apa?"

"Ayah memberitahuku kalau kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di Konoha." Katanya serius.

"Maksudmu?" Apa ayah memecatku atau aku harus menjalani masa hukuman karena dianggap tak becus mengendalikan direksi?

"Kau akan dipindahkan ke Ame."

Kau sebut Ame? Itu berarti aku ditempatkan di perkebunan?

"Ahahaha… Kenapa kau memasang wajah seolah kau akan dibuang sih? Aku bercanda. Kau hanya ditugaskan dinas luar kota selama 5 hari."

Aku menghela napas. "Hn." Syukurlah, kukira apa.

"Kau diminta untuk mengontrol pekerjaan dan mengoreksi laporan semua hasil panen dan pendistribusiannya. Juga membawa statistik panen dan penjualan selama tiga bulan terakhir. Entah penyebabnya apa sehingga tak ada laporan selama ini. Kau cari tahu penyebabnya."

"Itu saja?"

"Ya. Mudah kan? Sekalian kau berlibur. Kurasa kau perlu itu."

.

Perkebunan teh, sayur mayur, dan buah-buahan di Ame. Udara sejuk, cocok dinikmati sebagai tempat berlibur atau mencari inspirasi. Tak jauh dari perkebunan ada tempat wisata. Kau bisa mencoba naik gantole dan balon udara di sana. Pekerjaanku selesai dalam tiga hari. Semoga ayah bisa melihat keberhasilanku melaksanakan misi ini. Hn. Saatnya berjalan-jalan pagi sejenak di perkebunan teh.

Pemandangan langit biru terpapar di atasku. Kini aku berbaring di padang rumput dekat perkebunan. Angin membawa awan berarak dan mengubah-ngubah bentuknya secara tak beraturan hingga berubahlah dia menjadi sesosok perempuan cantik yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. Sakura.

Eh? Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahku. Halusinasi. Aku jadi berpikir, andai Sakura ada di sini apa yang bisa dilakukan bersama? Sepertinya naik balon udara adalah ide bagus.

"Nananananana. Nananananana. Nanana nana nanananana nanana nananana."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita mendendangkan lagu dekat dengan lokasi aku berada. Kucari sumber suaranya dan akhirnya ketemu.

Dari postur tubuhnya dari belakang, dia adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dimasukkan ke dalam topi dan dia sedang melukis di atas kanvas. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan topinya.

Pink?!

"Ah!" Gadis itu berdiri dan mengejar topinya yang terbawa angin.

"Sakura?"

"Eh?" Dia menoleh. "_Ara,_ Sasuke-kun!" Dia melambaikan tangan dan senyuman tak lupa tersungging di wajahnya.

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?

"Sasuke-kun! Hei!"

Sejak kapan dia ada di depanku.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hei, tiga kali dia memanggilku dengan sufiks –kun!

_Aku hanya ingin dipanggil Sasuke-kun oleh orang yang mencintaiku._

Apa dia sadar dengan panggilannya? Apa artinya dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku sekarang?

"Aaa.."

"Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu, Sasuke-kun. Ahahaha."

Lagi.

"Panggilan itu…"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Wah, kita bertemu lagi dengan tak disangka-sangka!"

Lagi.

"Hn. Aku sedang ditugaskan sampai besok di sini."

"Begitu ya? Jadi ini milik Uchiha juga? Seseorang menyarankanku untuk melukis di sini."

"Kurasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Sakura." Aku tersenyum padanya. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Lihat, betapa manisnya Sakura yang sedang tersipu!

"Kau bercanda?" Tanyanya jenaka.

"Apa aku terlihat serius?"

Ah! Masih ada ya yang namanya gengsi?

"Lukisanku sebentar lagi selesai. Bagaimana kalau setelah itu temani aku naik balon udara?"

_Great!_ Perasaan ini semakin lama semakin menarik.

**oOo**

**_Shinjireba motto, kanjireba motto, mirai wa kitto kagayaku yo_**

_If we believe more, if we feel it more, the future will definitely shine_

Aku lupa kapan aku terakhir pulang. Tapi demi ayahku yang ingin segera melihat hasil kerjanya di akhir pekan aku pulang sekalian menjenguk ibu. Catat, demi ayahku.

"Kerjamu kali ini sempurna, anakku. Ayah bangga padamu."

Perkataannya datar tapi apa dia bilang? Anakku? Bangga padaku? Biasanya ayah hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau' atau 'anak tak tahu diri'. Kini ayahku? Tuhan, aku merasa sekarang semesta sedang mendukungku!

"Hn."

"Maaf selama ini Ayah sering mengabaikanmu. Terlihat mengabaikanmu dan mendahului Itachi dalam hal apapun. Tapi itu kulakukan karena aku sayang padamu, Sasuke putra bungsuku."

Ayah menganggapku? Tapi ini terlalu mendadak dan aku menjadi terlalu senang. Oke, tetap tenang.

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Jangan paksa Ayah untuk mengatakannya."

"…"

"Kau sama membanggakannya dengan Itachi, Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa bulan terakhir kaulah yang terbaik."

"Ayah…"

"Sasuke…"

Tapi momen ayah-anak itu tak berlangsung dengan manis sampai akhir setelah ayah berdehem.

"Ehm! Oleh karena itu, Ayah membuat keputusan. Dengan menimbang kemampuanmu, sifat, dan lainnya, Ayah pikir kaulah yang cocok untuk menikah dengan anaknya sahabat Ayah."

Apaaaa?! Mendadak aku merasa jantungku sudah tak berada di tempatnya.

"Sahabat Ayah?"

"Hn."

Sahabat Ayah itu koleganya juga. Pikirkan segala kemungkinannya. Paman Minato? Tidak mungkin, Naruko masih kecil. Lagipula akan sibuk dengan pertunangan Naruto. Paman Hiashi? Hinata kan akan tunangan. Mungkin Hanabi? Paman Inoichi, ada si kembar. Si sulung Shion dan si bungsu Ino. Tidak. Tidak. Pasti merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin Sakura! Ah, ya. Bukankah Paman Kizashi sahabat ayah juga? Ya, walaupun di antara semuanya dia yang paling jarang terlihat bersama ayah.

"Paman Kizashi?" Kumohon, katakan iya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu ketimbang menanyakan siapa? Memangnya dia saja sahabat ayah?"

"Jadi apa bukan?"Aku mendadak lesu.

"Tak boleh ada penolakan. Aku tidak suka itu."

"Tapi ayah, aku punya seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Putuskan!" Putuskan? Bahkan kami belum resmi jadian, Ayah! "Uchiha tak boleh menikah dengan orang sembarangan. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke." Kembali ke nada dingin.

"Dia bukan perempuan sembarangan! Dia putri…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau lupa, Sasuke? Kau sudah menyepakati ini beberapa waktu silam. Ada tanda tanganmu sini."

Ayah menyodorkan kertas padaku.

Aku lihat tulisan dari hampir yang paling bawah.

_Dengan sesadar-sadarnya dan tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun, saya Uchiha Sasuke menyetujui ini dengan sebenar-benarnya._

_Tertanda,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Kulihat poin-poinnya. Argh! Ini bukannya kontrak kerja saat aku diangkat jadi direktur?

"Lihat nomor 7."

_Jika sudah saatnya diputuskan menikah dan sebelum itu belum juga ada perempuan yang diperkenalkan pada Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Fugaku yang akan menentukannya dan Uchiha Sasuke harus setuju dengan keputusannya._

Oh, tidak! Apa memang ada yang seperti ini?

"Kau lihat kan. Makanya, sebelum tanda tangan cermati semuanya. Tentang kemungkinan adanya perjodohan kau sudah setuju. Ayah tak mau ada perdebatan di luar keputusan."

"Tapi Ayah…"

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Ini demi kelangsungan klan Uchiha."

Seringaian ayah membunuhku!

.

Sial!

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Kupikir benar semesta mendukungku. Tapi nyatanya?

Di saat aku sudah hampir mendapatkan hati Sakura yang ditandai dengan perubahan sikapnya padaku, apa aku harus menghentikannya dan menjadi orang kedua yang menyakiti hatinya?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

Tapi aku tak boleh lari dari kenyataan. Seorang laki-laki juga tak boleh menarik perkataannya. Ya, walaupun dulu aku tak sadar. Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?

Selama tiga minggu ini aku mengurangi intensitas bertemuku dengan Sakura. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, bahkan mempertahankan Sakura persentase keberhasilannya mendekati nol.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sedang banyak masalah?" Tanya Sakura di suatu makan siang.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Baiklah. Ceritakan jika kau sudah ingin menceritakannya. Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Sasuke-kun…"

Dari nadamu aku mengetahuinya, Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Sudah jelas kan." Akhir-akhir ini dia sering tersipu dan aku suka itu! Ini menghiburku.

"Kenapa?"

Katakan kau tak akan sanggup berpisah denganku. Katakan kau ingin bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan. Katakan kau ingin terus ada di sisiku.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Kenapa?" Kuulangi sekali lagi berharap dia menjawab bukan kembali bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tak berani menatapku.

"Kau bercanda?" Kutanya seperti waktu itu dia bertanya.

"Apa aku terdengar serius?" Kemudian dia terkekeh menyamarkan gugupnya.

Sakura aku serius!

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun? Bagaimanapun kau sudah janji padaku kalau aku perlu teman makan, minum, atau cerita, aku bisa menghubungimu. Iya kan?"

"Hn. Hanya itu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata, "Ya." Tapi matanya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Kau berbohong, Sakura! Katakan yang sejujurnya kalau kau melakukan ini karena benar-benar menyayangiku.

Jika saja begitu, aku pasti akan membatalkan pemberitahuan ini.

"Jadi hanya begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi ini rahasia."

"Wah, apa itu?" Wajah antusias ini, berapa lama aku masih bisa melihatnya sedekat ini?

"Aku akan menikah."

Hening.

Air mukanya berubah seolah dia sangat kecewa karena salah menebak apa yang akan kusampaikan.

"Aku akan menikah." Ulangku.

"Kau bercanda kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku serius."

"Dengan?"

"Wanita pilihan ayahku."

Seketika itu juga air mata meleleh di dari matanya. Air mata yang sama dengan air mata ketika Naruto bilang kalau tambatan hatinya adalah Hinata.

Sasuke, kau kejam sekali! Harusnya tadi saat dia bilang mencintaimu kau juga bilang aku juga! Sekarang kau menyesal karena menjadi orang kedua yang menolaknya sebelum dia menyatakan perasaannya dengan serius.

Aku menyodorkan saputangan padanya. Ah, ya. Aku tahu aku jahat! Sangat jahat!

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tidak perlu." Dia menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kenapa mukamu malah seperti itu, Sasuke-kun? Ini aku menangis karena bahagia, aku cukup terharu mendengar calon penerus Uchiha Fugaku akan menikah."

Dia memaksakan tersenyum.

"Maaf."

"Ehehehe." Masih sempat dia tertawa di ujung tangisnya? "Kenapa minta maaf? Seorang teman yang baik kalau ada apa-apa pasti memberitahu kan? Kau sudah melakukannya, Sasuke-kun. Aku turut senang. Waktuku sudah habis, sudah waktunya pergi. Salam buat calon istrimu ya."

Maaf.

Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling tidak berguna di dunia sekarang. Terlebih melihatmu masuk mobil dengan banjir air mata. Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk dalam perjalanan, Sakura.

.

Ini hari pernikahanku. Kedua keluarga besar hanya menyepakati akad saja untuk hari ini, resepsi akan diadakan selang beberapa minggu ke depan. Calon istriku, ayah pandai memilih dan dia benar-benar dari keluarga terhormat. Tapi akan lebih baik seandainya jika…

Hentikan! Kata 'seandainya' adalah bisikan setan. Dalam hati kecilku aku juga tak mau mendurhakai kedua orang tua.

Demi keluargaku, aku berharap bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang terbaik. Disaksikan oleh beberapa orang dari kerabat, aku bersalaman dengan ayahnya sebagai walinya, "Saya terima nikahnya…"

**oOo**

**_Shinjireba motto, kanjireba motto, ai ga subete no SUPAISU sa_**

_If we believe more, if we feel it more, love is the spice for everything_

Jika seorang pria sudah menikah tapi dia memikirkan perempuan pencuri hatinya sebelum menikah apa itu termasuk selingkuh?

Apa kabarmu, Sakura?

Kami tak melakukan kontak sejak terakhir bertemu waktu itu.

Sakura, apa sebegitu cepatnya kau melupakanku?

Ini sudah menginjak dua bulan sejak aku menikah. Istriku belum siap untuk mempublikasikan pernikahan ini pada khalayak ramai. Tapi tetap saja harus ada pengumuman kan? Aku serahkan masalah ini pada keluarganya. Kata ayah mertua, paling mungkin bisa diadakan bulan depan.

Penasaran siapa istriku? Dia cukup cantik. Tipikal orang yang setia, mampu melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, dan kurasa dia pintar menemukan cara untuk menyenangkan hati suami.

Kurang… tetap saja ada yang kurang. Sejak menikah aku kembali tinggal di rumah orang tua. Agar ibu bisa lebih memperhatikan progres pernikahanku, itu alasan ibu. Alasanku adalah demi ayahku. Sebagai manusia kau tidak boleh serakah, kan? Tidak semua yang kita inginkan bisa tercapai begitu saja, namun ketika apa yang kita idam-idamkan dari dulu tercapai haruskah masih bersedih? Ya, yang kuinginkan sejak kecil adalah pengakuan ayah sedang Sakura hanyalah orang yang hadir belakangan.

Semua orang bisa saja berubah kan?

Hari ini ada rapat besar. Aku berangkat bersama Kak Itachi. Di rapat hanya membahas kemajuan perusahaan dan berencana membuka cabang di beberapa daerah. Rapat ditutup dengan laporanku. Ini membosankan seperti biasa.

"Setelah menikah kau jadi semakin dewasa, Sasuke." Kak Itachi menghampiriku setelah bubar dari ruangan.

"Hn."

"Tapi masih saja jutek."

"Urus saja dirimu, Kak. Carilah seoarang istri yang dapat menyenangkan hati agar kau berhenti menggangguku."

Aku menyeringai kemudian pergi.

"SASUKE, ORANG SOMBONG AKAN JATUH TERSUNGKUR! INGAT ITU."

Oh, _yeah_. Tak perlu berteriak, pendengaranku masih normal, Kak.

Ini lantai tiga, setelah ini aku akan pergi ke ruanganku di lantai tujuh.

Saat aku menuju lift terjadi sesuatu.

DUK!

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh tersungkur di depan lift. Sial! Awas kau ya, Kak Itachi!

Tepat saat aku akan berdiri, pintu lift terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura.."

.

"Aku datang membawa lukisan pesanan waktu itu."

"Aaa.."

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Cepatlah sampai, tapi kenapa rasanya jadi lama sekali?

"Sai ada urusan mendadak jadi aku yang mengantarnya. Tak keberatan kan?"

"Hn. Ruangan Kak Itachi di lantai 5."

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pada akhirnya selalu dia yang terlebih dahulu menanyakanku.

Aku melirik padanya yang berdiri di sebelahku. Tertangkap olehku cincin emas putih berukiran bunga sakura terpasang di jari manis kirinya.

"Aku baru melihatmu memakainya." Komentarku.

Sakura tersenyum memandangi jarinya. "Ya. Ini pemberian nenekku. Aku tak melepasnya sejak nenek memberinya. Ini benar-benar pas dan cantik sekali, aku sangat menyukainya. Bahkan Ino bilang dia sangat iri karena cincinku lebih bagus daripada cincin pernikahannya."

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Ups! Aku keceplosan." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berbisik padaku. "Dia sudah menikah, tapi perayaannya bulan depan."

"Hn."

DING DONG…

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 5.

Sakura melangkah keluar. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman."

Sakura meninggalkanku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ya, aku mengerti. Ini pasti sangat berat. Kau Nampak sangat _desperate_ seperti waktu itu, Sakura. Tapi aku bisa apa?

.

Aku sedang berada di rumah mertuaku kali ini. Ayah mertuaku adalah orang yang sangat hebat di dunia bisnis dan selama ini cukup menguntungkan Uchiha Corp. Dia benar-benar sosok seorang ayah teladan. Tak sering aku kemari, namun setiap kemari aku merasakan kehangatan yang begitu terasa memelukku. Ibu mertuaku juga sangat baik. Kurang lebih sama seperti ibuku. Yang membedakan adalah dia lebih cerewet dan sangat bersemangat berbeda dengan ibuku yang pembawaannya kalem dan anggun. Tapi aku sangat senang. Kami sedang menunggu istriku pulang ke rumah. Ayah mertua bilang kalau ia ingin sekali mengadakan makan malam keluarga malam ini sekalian memperlihatkan undangan pesta pernikahan kami yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Rencananya lusa akan disebar. Ini kejutan karena istriku belum tahu mengenai undangan ini. Ah, terlalu banyak kejutan sepertinya. Keluarga ini begitu baik, terlalu baik malah, itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku harus belajar mencintai istriku dengan tulus. Sampai benar-benar saling mencintai, baru aku memutuskan untuk melakukan yang kau tahu apa itu. Sambil menunggu istriku pulang aku, ayah mertua dan ibu mertua bercengkrama di kamar yang selalu digunakan istriku saat pulang ke rumah.

"_Tadaima._"

Nah itu, suaranya sudah terdengar. Ibu mertua langsung keluar untuk menemuinya.

_"Okaeri. Anak Ibu yang cantik sudah pulang ternyata."_

_"Hehe. Iya, Bu. Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dari Kiri."_

Dua hari yang lalu istriku pergi ke Kiri sendirian dan tak mau ditemani siapapun.

_"Baiklah, kita taruh di sini."_

_"Ibu, ayah bilang ayah akan member kejutan. Apa itu?"_

_"Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Tapi siapkan dirimu, karena ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Kami berharap kau sangat senang ketika mengetahuinya."_

_"Ibu tahu? Rasanya aku akan mati penasaran kalau tidak cepat diberitahu apa kejutannya."_

_"Baiklah. Kau siap, Nak?"_

_"Tentu."_

Sepertinya mereka mulai menuju kamar ini.

"Ayah Mertua, apa rencana kita akan berjalan dengan baik?"

"Ya. Tenang saja, cepat pakai jubah bertudung. Pastikan wajahmu tertutup dengan tudung itu."

"Hn."

.

"Kenapa gelap sekali di kamarku, Bu?"

CEKLEK!

Ibu mertua langsung mengunci pintu kamar begitu mereka masuk.

"Bu, sebenarnya apa ini? Kenapa sampai dikunci segala?" Mendadak nada bicara istriku menjadi nada bicara curiga.

"Karena ini kejutan, sayang…"

"Ehm!" Ayah mertua berdehem.

"Ayah, apa itu kau?" Tanya istriku itu.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi Ayah akan memberitahumu apa kejutannya. Tapi sebelum itu ayah memiliki persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi."

"Ahahaha. Ayah, apa-apaan sih. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ayah serius."

"Baiklah, Ayahanda. Apa syarat yang harus dipenuhi putrimu ini?" Dia berbicara seolah ayahnya adalah baginda raja.

"Pertama, apapun yang terjadi kau harus berpikir positif dan tetap tenang. Kedua, kau tidak boleh marah. Ketiga, kami melakukan ini karena kami sangat teramat sayang padamu."

"Ya, ya. Baiklah ayah. Selama ini jika kau memberiku kejutan, kejutannya selalu hal baik untukku."

"Oke. Berarti kau sudah siap, Putriku. Aku beritahu padamu, di sini telah hadir seseorang selain kita bertiga. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk kamarmu dan dia adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupmu selain ibu dan ayah."

KLIK!

Sesuai skenario, ibu mertua menyalakan lampu dan terlihatlah aku tanpa istriku bisa melihat wajah dan menebak jelas postur tubuhku karena tertutup.

"Siapa dia, Ayah?" Istriku ketakutan tapi penasaran.

"Suamimu."

"Apa kata ayah?"

"Ya. Ini suamimu."

"Hahaha. Ayah, ini tidak lucu." Ini bukan lelucon. "Tidak mungkin, Ayah! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki suami sedangkan aku belum menikah?!" Jeritannya benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Aku tak menyangka dia bisa mengeluarkan suara setinggi itu.

Oh, aku belum bilang ya kalau istriku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah menikah denganku? Apa aku juga belum bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa dia adalah istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Hn. Anggap saja aku lupa.

"Kami sudah menikahkanmu dengannya. Jadi dia suamimu. Kau juga sudah menerimanya, cincin yang melingkar di jarimu adalah buktinya." Ayah mertua memberitahunya dengan tenang.

Istriku mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai dan mulai menangis. "Aku tidak percaya, ini pemberian Nenek."

Kulihat samar-samar, ibu mertua memeluknya. Mencoba untuk menangkannya.

"Aarrrghhh! Ayah jahat! Jahat! Sangat jahat!" Ia terus menangis dan memukul-mukul lantai.

Dia sangat terguncang dengan kenyataan ini.

"Hwaaaaaaaa… Memangnya aku barang apa? Ayah, mengapa begitu mudahnya kau memberiku pada orang seenaknya?!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk membuka tudungku namun tangan ayah mertua menahannya.

Ibu mertua mengusap-usap punggung istriku yang penampilannya sudah tak karuan itu.

"Ayah, Ibu. Kalian sudah tahu kan kalau aku ditolak oleh dua pria? Lebih tepatnya ditolak sebelum bilang ingin diterima. Yang satu bertunangan dan satunya lagi menikah. Itu sudah sangat menyakitkan dan cukup membuatku menderita. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks! Sekarang apa? Kalian berusaha menghiburku dengan membawa pria yang entah siapa itu menjadi suamiku? Jangan konyol, Ayah! Ibu! Katakan ini hanya lelucon. Huaaaaa… Katakan ayah, katakan!"

Kedua orang tua itu benar-benar konsisten terhadap skenario yang telah disepakati. Mereka cocok jadi aktor dan aktris profesional. Dia terus menangis dan menjerit. Aku ingin melanjutkan, namun aku tidak tahan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah istriku, seseorang yang harus kulindungi. Termasuk dari kekejaman orang tuanya saat ini.

"Cukup!" Suaraku berhasil menarik perhatian semuanya.

Kubuka tudungku perlahan.

"Ini aku, Sakura."

.

**_FLASHBACK, NORMAL POV._**

Sepuluh bulan yang lalu.

"Sakura, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kriteria ideal suamimu kelak?" Tanya Haruno Kizashi pada putrinya.

"Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Mata _emerald_ itu memandang ayahnya penasaran.

"Hanya bertanya. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu."

"Hahaha. Ayah ini, baiklah kalau ayah ingin tahu. Pertama, dia mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kedua, dia mau hidup susah bersamaku. Kalau hidup senang pasti semua mau kan? Ketiga, aku ingin pertemuan dengannya adalah pertemuan yang tidak disangka-sangka namun terasa manis dalam setiap kami bertemu. Keempat, aku ingin pernikahanku unik dari yang lain agar aku bisa mengingatnya seumur hidup. Sudah."

"Kau tidak menimbang dia kaya, tampan, atau yang lain?"

"Aku menginginkan seorang pria yang tampan hatinya, Ayah. Apa itu terlalu sulit dicari? Karena sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya. Sudah sih sebenarnya, namun dia malah memilih orang lain."

"Tenang saja, masih banyak pria di dunia ini, Sakura."

"Bisa jadi."

"Nah, sekarang apa syarat menikah?" Pimpinan Haruno Corp. itu bertanya lagi.

"Yang pasti harus ada calon pengantin pria dan wanita. Mereka sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Minimal tahu nama dan wajah, memikirkan kemungkinan adanya perjodohan tak terduga. Hehehe. Selanjutnya adanya wali dari pengantin wanita dan itu adalah ayah jika aku menikah nanti. Ada saksi minimal dua orang dan yang terakhir adanya _ijab qabul_ atau persetujuan dan penerimaan antara wali dan calon suami. Benar begitu kan, Ayah?"

"Ya, baguslah kau sudah mengerti."

"Apakah pernikahan bisa diwakilkan? Ini pertanyaan terakhir."

"Kurasa bisa kalau calon pengantin wanita karena yang melakukan _ijab qabul_ kan walinya. Dengan catatan tetap si wanita itu sudah tahu siapa pria yang akan dinikahinya. Tapi aku belum dengar yang seperti itu. Mungkin ini bisa terjadi bila mendadak sang pengantin wanita tidak bisa hadir karena sakit, tiba-tiba koma, terkena musibah, atau hal-hal mendadak lainnya."

"Bagus juga analisismu."

"Tentu saja. Kan aku anak Ayah. Hehehe, sudah ya aku akan terlambat jika tak segera mendapat. Kalau Ayah bisa mencarikan sesempurna yang aku inginkan, aku akan sangat berterimakasih di masa mendatang. Haha."

Sakura kemudian pergi.

"Dasar. Putriku, jangan bilang kau hanya anggap ini main-main? Ayahmu tidak akan main-main perihal jodoh asal kau tahu."

.

"Hei, Fugaku. Sepertinya kita bisa merealisasikan mimpi kita berdua." Kizashi berada di ruangan Presdir Uchiha Corp.

"Yang mana?"

"Menikahkan anak-anak kita."

"Anakmu sudah setuju, Kizashi?"

"Sudah, dan dia sangat senang. Anakmu bagaimana? Yang mana? Itachi atau Sasuke?"

"Aku menimbang berulang-ulang dan hasilnya tetap Sasuke. Mereka sudah cocok sejak lahir."

"Hahaha."

"Kalau begitu mari atur strategi agar misi kita berhasil."

"Kalau mengatur strategi bersamamu, kemungkinan gagal hanya 1 persen. Karena yang 1 persen itu bisa jadi kuasa Tuhan yang tak bisa terbantahkan."

"Hn."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk."

"Ayah, aku membawa beberapa laporan yang kau minta. Eh? Maaf, aku tak melihat Paman Kizashi."

"Tak apa, Itachi. Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar."

"Kebetulan kau di sini, Nak. Aku yakin kau akan senang membantu keberhasilan misiku bersama Kizashi."

"Apa itu, Ayah?"

Fugaku dan Kizashi membeberkan rencananya pada Itachi, Itachi menanggapinya dengan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku ada ide untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali. Terakhir bertemu kan tahun lalu. Itu pun tidak sengaja kita bertemu di restoran yang sama. Aku ingat, saat itu aku dan Sasuke kembali berkenalan dengan Sakura. Dua puluh tahun lebih tidak bertemu kurasa wajar kalau lupa. Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan selalu menolak tawaran Ibu dan aku untuk perjodohan atau kencan buta. Kurasa dia juga tak punya pacar. Ini kesempatan. Ayah, pindahkan perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan di museumnya keluarga Haruno. Bagaimana?"

"Kita punya waktu hanya dua minggu, Itachi." Fugaku tak yakin.

"Aku bisa bantu mengaturnya." Kata Kizashi.

"Kalau bertanya kenapa dipindah. Beri saja alasan karena saat ini Haruno Corp. termasuk lima besar pemegang saham di Uchiha Corp. Nah, bilang saja kalau mulai tahun ini perayaan akan digilir di tempat pemegang saham terbesar. Bagaimana Ayah?"

"Aku tak masalah. Lanjutkan."

"Sasuke kan termasuk yang suka lukisan. Jadi pertemukan mereka di sana. Bagus kalau mereka bisa mengobrol mengenai suatu lukisan. Kudengar Sakura adalah orang yang sangat _perfect_ dan memperhatikan sekali hal-hal kecil. Kemudian, pertemuan selanjutnya bisa saja di Ame. Ayah menugaskan Sasuke ke sana, Paman Kizashi atau suruhan Paman Kizashi menyarankan tempat dengan pemandangan dan suasana yang sangat inspiratif untuk melukis. Selanjutnya, terserah mereka. Aku juga akan meminta bantuan Naruto selaku sahabat Sasuke. Apa ideku masuk akal?"

"Ayah sepakat."

"Baik. Laksanakan."

.

**_BACK TO PRESENT, SASUKE'S POV._**

"Ini aku, Sakura."

Hening.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun?"

"Kyaaa!" _Shit!_ Dia mulai melempariku dengan benda-benda di sekitarnya. "Bohong! Beraninya kau menyamar jadi Sasuke-kun! Kau pikir aku bodoh apa?! Sasuke-kun sudah menikahi orang lain!"

"Hentikan," Kau pikir tak sakit apa dilempari banyak barang? "Ini benar aku. Uchiha Sasuke, suamimu." Aku berusaha tenang.

"Cih! Bahkan kau meniru suaranya!"

DUK!

"Arghh.." Baru saja sepatunya mendarat tepat di dahiku.

"Aku tak bisa terima ini. Tidak bisa. TIDAK BISA!"

Sakura memberontak dalam pelukan ibunya, setelah bisa lepas dia menuju pintu dan membuka kunci dan BLAM!

Oh _yeah_, ibu mertua pasti lupa tidak melepas kunci dari pintu. Dengan sigap kuambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar dan membawanya kembali juga menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tangan ayah mertua menghentikanku.

"Tidak sekarang, Sasuke. Biarkan dia sendiri dan merenungi kenyataan ini."

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak kejadian serba mendadak. Terlalu banyak kejutan. Namun ketika setiap kejadian kau bumbui dengan cinta maka akan terasa berbeda jadinya. Cinta adalah bumbu dari semua yang nantinya akan berakhir indah, semoga.

**oOo**

**_Koisureba motto, aisureba motto, sekai wa kiito kawarunda_**

_If we love more, if we love more, this world will definitely change_

**_Koisureba motto, aisureba motto,_**_ **dakishimete yo torokeru HANII**_

_If we love more, if we love more, I'll hug you till you melt honey_

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak mengerti. Bahkan ini lebih parah daripada kau bertunangan dengan Hinata."

Tadinya aku berniat mengajak Sakura bicara sebelum perayaan pernikahan kami dimulai. Tapi apa ini? Si _Dobe_ berada di ruang rias Sakura?

Aku menyederkan punggungku di pintu mengamati mereka yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Tampak seorang perempuan yang awalnya memang cantik dan gaun putih dan make up natural namun elegannya itu menambah cantiknya dia, Sakura. Dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan _Dobe._

"Ahahaha. Setelah ini kau harus memberikan pembalasan pada si _Teme_ itu. Aku bisa membantumu. Ingat! Aku ada di pihakmu, Adik Kecil!"

"Kya! Naruto-kun, jangan mengacak-ajak rambutku. Nanti riasannya rusak. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal dan _Dobe_ tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Ehm!"

Suaraku membawa mereka dalam keheningan sesaat.

"Wow! Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura-chan. Aku masih ingin hidup."

Sakura terkekeh.

Saat menghampiriku, _Dobe_ sengaja menabrakan bahunya ke bahuku dan berbisik sebelum pergi, "Kau benar-benar beruntung, _Teme._"

"Hn."

Aku melangkang mendekati Sakura, melihatku Sakura langsung memalingkan wajah tak mau menatapku.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Ck!" Sakura menatapku sinis.

"Semenjak kau diberitahu ternyata kau sudah menikah kau berubah. Aku jadi ingat butuh tiga hari lebih untuk menjelaskan dan meyakinkanmu sampai akhirnya kau menerimaku dan setuju bersamaku. Tapi kenapa di hari pesta pernikahan kita kau masih menampakkan sisa-sisa keguncangan jiwamu itu? Lihat, lagi-lagi kau menyinisiku. Apa harus sebegitu terguncangnya untuk menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

"Menjauhlah kau, jangan menggodaku." Sakura mendorong kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku bahkan baru sadar ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang bahkan lebih cerewet dariku."

"Ish! Padahal sebelum menikah kau sangat manis." Gemas, kucubit pipi kanannya.

Sakura tersenyum padaku. "Apa? Coba ulangi lagi yang barusan.." Katanya.

Aa, manis? Memalukan.

Aku berdiri dan memasang wajah datar. "Hn. Tidak akan."

Sakura kemudian berdiri juga lalu menarik-narik lenganku. "Ayo ulangi, Sasuke-kun. Anggap itu untuk menghiburku agar aku tahan tersenyum sepanjang hari."

"Tidak."

"Pelit!"

"Biar saja."

Yang tadinya dia bersemangat menarik-narik lenganku, tiba-tiba dia melepasnya. Sudah jera ya?

"Hoekk!"

Sakura seperti akan muntah.

"Hoekk!"

Sakura menjauh dariku.

"Hoekk!"

Aku mendekati Sakura dan mendudukkannya di kursi. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Hanya mual-mual dan sedikit pusing." Dia memegangi kepalanya. "Hoekk!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin. Dan hilang timbul."

Aku tersenyum dan Sakura heran melihatku. "Ah! Jangan bilang kau…"

Sakura mendorongku keras kemudian berteriak, "Ini gara-gara ulahmu tahu!"

Senyumku semakin mengembang. Tak dapat kutahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah ini. Kududukkan diriku di sampingnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura." Aku membawanya dalam pelukanku, berusaha memberikan suasana yang lebih nyaman untuk istriku ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Kupastikan kau akan meleleh dalam pelukanku ini, Sakura. Khukhukhu.

"Hiks. Aku juga, Sasuke-kun.." Tapi maksudnya bukan menerima lelehan air mata juga!

"Kau menangis?"

"Kali ini aku menangis karena benar-benar bahagia."

**_Gyu gyu gyu~_**

"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Sakura dalam pelukanku.

"Hn."

"Aku pernah dengar. Jika seorang wanita menemukan pria lalu dia membuatnya marah namun sang pria itu selalu sabar, maka jangan lepaskan dia. Kupikir kau selalu sabar menghadapiku sejak saat itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku juga pernah dengar. Jika seorang pria menemukan wanita lalu dia mengarahkannya dan sang wanita bisa menuruti, maka jangan lepaskan dia. Pada dasarnya kau penurut, Sakura. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku harap bisa bersamamu sampai kapanpun, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura memelukku lebih erat dan kami bertahan lama dalam posisi tersebut, sampai…

"Awww!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mencubit perutku!

Kemudian dia berlari sampai di pintu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku. "We! Pertahananmu selalu lemah ya kalau di depanku, Sasuke-kun? Hah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lima menit lagi acaranya mulai. Kutunggu kau di pintu masuk aula, kalau tidak segera mengejarku, aku akan kabur!"

Che! Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Sakura.

**oOo**

Upacara perayaan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tak menyangka ayah mau mengeluarkan sangat banyak biaya demi kelangsungan pesta ini. Aku merasa ayah banyak berubah, dia lebih peduli denganku. Aku juga sepenuhnya sudah bisa menerima Kak Itachi sebagai kakak yang baik, aku tidak menyangka dia banyak mengorbankan banyak hal demi aku. Seusai Paman Kizashi, ah, Ayah Mertua memberikan sambutannya, kini giliran Ayah menyampaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku turut bahagia dengan adanya pernikahan ini. Banyak hal yang dilalui dan berakhir indah pada waktunya. Ah, kuucapkan selamat pada putra bungsuku Uchiha Sasuke dengan putri tunggal sahabatku, Haruno Sakura. Semoga bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia selamanya. Dan dengan ini pula, aku resmi mengumumkan bahwa penerusku di Uchiha Corp., maksudku yang menjadi presdir selanjutnya adalah… Uchiha Sasuke."

Eh, aku? Kak Itachi?

"Putra sulungku, Uchiha Itachi, akan menjadi kepala cabang di cabang terbaru kami di Otogakure seperti keinginannya."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kak Itachi, terlihat dia sedang memberikan tepuk tangan tanpa suara dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Aww!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mencubit perutku di bagian samping dengan sangat kuat.

"Dasar adik tidak tahu diri! Kakakmu telah banyak berkorban untukmu, tapi sekalipun kau tak pernah bilang terima kasih langsung dari mulutmu, ish!"

"Nanti."

Ya ampun. Kupikir aku akan berakhir dengan seorang istri yang tampak manis dan lembut. Tapi apa ini, tenaga monster?!

"Aww!"

**End**

**oOo**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Hehehe.

Jadi, bagian mana yang _inspired from one of the true love story in this world?_

Saya dapet cerita dari seorang teman yang menceritakan temannya. Yap, jadi ini _true story-_nya temannya temanku. Di tengah tahun pertama kelas 3 SMA tiba-tiba dia disuruh pulang ke rumah dari asrama. Sampai di rumah, ibunya nyuruh dia masuk kamar. Dan di kamar itu udah ada ayah dan seorang lelaki. Dia dikasih tau kalo lelaki baik dan ganteng itu adalah suaminya dan bukti mereka sudah menikah adalah cincin yang dipakai temannya temanku itu sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia sama sekali nggak tau kalo itu mas kawin. Taunya itu cincin hadiah dari neneknya dan dia seneng banget nerimanya, kan emang karena bagus banget cincinnya. Dia yang pembawaannya kalem dan penurut jadi memberontak ke ayahnya. Lebih parah dari Sakura ke ayahnya. Padahal ada orang yang dia udah punya orang yang dia suka dan orang itu juga suka. Mereka bikin janji kalo ga ada kontak dulu sampai lulus SMA. Gimana nasib cowoknya itu? Dia bikin janji tapi dia juga yang ingkar, ayahnya sih yang bikin ingkar. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai menerima kenyataan dan sekarang mereka hidup bahagia dan bikin ngiri banget lah _sweet_-nya. Haha.

Kebayang ga _shock_-nya ketika kita mikir kita masih _single_ tapi gak taunya udah _married_? Gak kuat bayanginnya. Hihihi.

Begitulah asal-usulnya tapi fic ini sudah sangat menyimpang dari kisah aslinya karena kisah aslinya terlalu dramatis dan pastinya privasi banget. ^^

Yosh! Sekarang saatnya balas ripiu.

.

**RinAnko**

Makasih udah suka. Yosh! Ini sudah di apdet.

**HN**

Maso? What the… Hehehe. Thanks.

**Hinata lover**

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya dapet flame. Hehehe. Makasih ya, saya akan terus berusaha agar fic saya menjadi layak disajikan untuk para readers. ^^

**Sakurazawa Ai **

Keren? Makasih, tapi saya rasa saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi. Terlebih setelah hiatus panjang :D

**Jun30**

Makasih udah suka. Udah tau kan caranya? Hihihi.

.

Dan…

Makasih buat semuanya yang telah mendukung fic ini. Baik yang _review_ maupun yang _silent reader_, yang _follow_, juga yang _fav_!

Semoga saya bisa lebih baik ke depannya. Sekali lagi, _arigatou minna-san_. Kalian adalah semangatku! :D

_The last, review and suggestion are welcome~_


End file.
